One of the biggest challenges in inductive based wireless energy transfer systems is how to handle and deal with the heat generated by eddy currents in so called Foreign Objects (FO) while an energy transfer link is operating from a wireless energy source to an energy sink.
There are different ways to handle heat generation in Foreign Objects (FO), starting from avoiding heat generation including Foreign Object Detection (FOD) up to active cooling.
For instance, a power loss detection method may be utilized for regulating the transmitted power of a transmitter coil of a wireless charger, wherein this power loss detection operates in normal use case. If a power loss is detected by this method the transmitted power may be reduced or switched off.
This power loss detection method may show the disadvantage that the transmit power may be regulated to a high value such that energy is emitted from the wireless charger although no receiving coil is in range, but an FO is present. Thus, the transmitter coil may still be running in open loop and emitting energy and create heat in the FO.